Spectra
by Adjoa Wonder
Summary: Hiei's girlfriend is upsetting most of Yusuke's gang and she doesn't even seem the ideal person for Hiei. So then, why does Hiei keep holding on?
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One-Excuses**

_I'll be there. Five sharp, _she had promised, but it was almost sunset and he had been standing in the rain for almost two hours. Thinking that she would be punctual just this once had been a mistake. He should have known. He had been such an idiot…trusting her over and over again when there was never the chance that she would keep her promises.

"Sorry I'm late," her voice came suddenly, just above his head. He looked up and saw standing on a branch above his head, grinning at him and drenched in rainwater. There was also a faint odor about her. It seemed she had been sopping it blood but the rainwater had apparently washed it away.

"You look like hell," he muttered, leaping unto the same branch she stood on and steadied her, seeing that she was about to take a dive into the mud pool below them.

"Would it be a surprise if I told you that wasn't the first time I've heard that today?" she asked, and then taking a weak step forward, collapsed into his chest.

"Stupid girl. You should save your energy," he said, putting his arms underneath her legs and picking her up off the branch. "You'll need it when I beat an explanation out of you."

The girl did not hear him. She could just feel her head ringing through her ears. Placing her head on his shoulders, she passed out.

"I think she's coming around," she heard a voice say and opened her eyes and stares about half a dozen curios faces staring back at her.

"Oh no! I'm late!" she cried suddenly and tried to leap out but went back down when she felt a sharp twinge in her left hip. She laid back down and winced, muttering to herself, "Oh…yeah…I'm already late…"

"That you are," he said from his place on the windowsill.

"Sorry…" was all she said and listened for his reply. Rather than hear words she heard movements. A few seconds later the door to whatever room she was in slammed shut. And he was gone. Everyone but the girl stared after him.

"Hiei seems more pissed of than normal today," said one the boys in the room.

"I think it has to do with the girl," said another girl.

"Well of course it has to do with the girl! He isn't the type to waltz around saving people!"

"Oh calm down Yusuke. Take your nonsense somewhere else".

"I'm going after Hiei," Yusuke said then started out of the room before Kayko could protest. Keiko sat clutching Puu to her chest as she watched Yusuke leave. _I doubt he's even going to bother looking for Hiei_she thought then returned her gaze to the girl.

And gasped.

"Guys…I think she's crying…"

Surely enough the stranger in Yusuke's bed was welled up in tears. Kayko took pity on her immediately although she had absolutely no clue why she was crying. She just stared at her wishing she had some sort of special powers like every other person she knew in the room so she could help her.

"I think we should give her some room," came an aging voice. Kayko, Kurama, Botan, and Yukina turned toward the old psychic Genkai. Then, all at once, stood and begun to file out of the room. As Kurama was about to exit the room, Genkai placed a hand on his arm. "No," he whispered to him, "you stay. See if you can find out what's going on." Kurama nodded and stepped back from the door as Genkai left the room and closed the door. He turned back around toward Yusuke's bed. The girl still lay there, curled up on her side, facing the wide glass window.

Kurama sat down near the door as he watched her.

"I take it you have some sort of connection to Hiei?"

No answer.

"Speak now, won't you? If you want us to help you it's best you admit to it."

Nothing.

"Giving me the silent treatment? Very well. Just answer me this one question. Why is it that Yukina's healing powers won't work on you?"

Silence.

Kurama sighed, hating what he had to next.

Standing up, he walked over to her and placed his hand on the left side of her hip—the injured side.

He pressed down.

Hard.

The girl yelped and jumped.

Kurama pulled his now bloody hand away and waited for words. They came of course.

Angrily.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how much that hurts! Have some freakin' decency!" the girl shouted as she turned to face him.

"You talk as much as you bleed. Wonderful. Tell me now, what happened to you?"

"I tripped and had a nasty fall," she muttered, wiping her face.

"I'm sure."

"My little brother ran me over."

"I don't think your little brother is licensed to drive."

"He used his bike."

"And you ran to Hiei rather than to your parents?"

"I didn't ran, I crawled."

"Then it's amazing how you had no track of mud on you when he brought you here."

"I have mud proof skin."

"I'm sure."

"Is that all you ever say?"

"No, I can also say you sound as ridiculous as a talking monkey."

"That's the worst crack I've ever heard."

"I don't dedicate my time to humor much."

"I can tell."

"I guess _you _would know," Kurama muttered, raising an eyebrow.

The girl glared at him.

"So why won't Yukina's powers heal you? A nasty fall should be a breeze for her but just by trying to heal that nasty cut on your face, she started to become unconscious."

"I guess the witch should keep her powers to herself."

" 'Ice Maiden' And that would be Hiei's sister you're insulting."

That shut her up.

She curled up once again into a protective ball taking her eyes off Kurama.

"I see you're very sensitive about him. Care to tell me why?"

Silence.

"We don't have to go through this_ again_, do we?"

Silence again…no wait…there _was _noise…was she…crying again?

"I wish you would open up more, dear girl, what's pestering you?"

"Where did he go?" she sobbed.

"Hiei? My guess is to find somewhere to gather his thoughts."

"I should have stayed home."

"Perhaps you should have. I think it would have been best for all of us."

"Yes, you're right," the girl said lifting legs off the bed and wincing as she did so.

"I think that's where I'll be heading now."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that to yourself."

"Then go to hell," she said plainly, then made an attempt to stand.

It was no trouble-free attempt.

"If you're so set on leaving, allow me to know your name," Kurama said sighing.

The girl had wiped her face and had her hand on the door's handle by now.

"It's Spectra," she replied quietly, then opened the door.

Botan stumbled unto the floor in front of Spectra.

"Uh huh…." Spectra muttered raising a brow.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two-Understanding Hiei **

"_Spectra_!" Yusuke shouted, "Isn't that like the plural for _Spectrum? _As in_ rainbows_?"

"Scientifically speaking, yes," Hiei muttered.

"Oh great, now you go out with a _hippie_!"

"Spectra is _not _a freakin' _hippie_!"

"Why on earth would her parents name her something like _Spectra!_"

"This is pointless," Hiei muttered then started back in the direction of the apartment.

"Am I missing something here?" Yusuke shouted again. "Suddenly the most aggressive person I know is falling for a teenager with a _hippie name_! Is that even _legal_? How can you watch yourself sink so low!"

"Will you cut it? Why I am dating her is absolutely none of your business. At least I'm not you who keeps hiding his feelings for a girl everyone knows he's crazy over."

"Oh please! Kayko? She's—"

"Just a friend? Well then so is Spectra," Hiei said with a smirk and started up the apartment staircase. Yusuke stayed outside the building for a while, dumbfounded.

Hiei looked from his sister to Kurama to Spectra then back to his sister once he entered Yusuke's apartment.

Then he frowned.

"What's the problem? Why can't you heal her, Yukina?"

"I-I…tried."

"And?"

"I can't," Yukina said sadly.

"It seem Hiei that your friend's injuries are beyond Yukina's healing powers. At this point it is up to her to make her own recovery," Kurama said.

Hiei glanced once again at Yukina who had her head down, then looked to Spectra and nodded for her to follow him. They both left the apartment.

The others stared at them curiously.

_I wonder…could it be? Oh my…_thought Botan.

Spectra quietly followed Hiei walking a step behind him. They walked and walked. Neither one of them said anything. Until they were about four miles away from Yusuke's apartment at a quiet abandoned subway station.

_Swell, _Spectra thought as Hiei finally came to a halt. _The perfect place to be given the odds._

"I'm waiting," Hiei said.

"For what?"

"An explanation."

"Oh…right…I had a nasty fall."

"Don't even try that shit with me!"

"Well, what _can _I try?"

"Would you be serious for a second? I'm concerned here!" Hiei shouted but knowing fully well he wouldn't be heard for miles: the purpose why he had chosen this place.

"That makes two of us!" Spectra shouted back. "Look, I'm sorry I was late, alright? I had complications."

"No, not alright. You're always having _complications _you're always late and you're always lying! Would it kill you to let me in on what's actually going on! Maybe I would actually have a shot at protecting you then!"

"As a matter of fact, it _will_. Every time I sneak out I put my life on the line! It just so happens that this is one of the days that I really got my ass beaten for wanting to be with you! If you just can't see the love in that, you're just _heartless!_"

"Love? Heartless? You're one to talk! I have a reason as well as any to be as I am! But what of _you? _You're the heartless mess thinking the secrets you keep locked up in your cruel heart helps either one of us! It's making me angry, it's hurting you, and it's destroying our relationship! What of _that?_"

Spectra paused for a second and stared into the angry eyes of Hiei, tears forming yet again in her eyes. She shook her head and shouted, "I'll tell you what! If I do such an appalling job of being your girlfriend perhaps I shouldn't be your girlfriend! Perhaps I should just stay home and out of trouble! There is nothing in it for me anyway!"

Hiei tilted her head back, staring at Spectra for a full minute or two. She had a stiffened look on her face. He knew this look. She was waiting for him to give her an angry reply so she could stomp off without even listening.

He shook his head; closing the gap between them with a quick step and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a loving embrace and said softly, "Spectra, I'm sorry. I…I've missed you…I've missed you so much. I merely can't stand these long periods of separation and all the secrets you bottle up inside and keep me from understanding. There is no reason not to love. I want to be able to protect you as well. Can't you understand that?"

"Hiei…"

"Shut up Spectra, just…shut up," he whispered tilting her head and kissing her gently.

As he pulled back a few seconds later, he noticed she had an idle smile.

"We should argue more often," Spectra whispered back and placed her hands gently on his shoulders.

They hugged closer.

Again, they kissed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three-Rainy Day**

It was around noon the following day and things were rather gloomy. There was no sun and the rain was still pouring. The weatherman had just announced on the radio that the storm was heading their way. Spectra wasn't very enthusiastic about that. She dreaded rainy weekends.

A few minutes after twelve, she woke up from a burst of loud voices from a room to her left. They were female voices. One in particular was dominating the loud outburst. Although she could hear what was been said, she was still drowsy from sleep and couldn't make out the words. Easing herself out of the sofa she'd slept in, she realized she was in her undergarments and remembered the events of the night before. According to her memory, her clothes were in the laundry and she would happen to be in the house of the Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi. _Lucky me, _she thought. Then substituting her blanket for a towel, wrapped it around her and headed for the room she had heard the noise coming from. She walked in.

Four girls and a blue fuzz ball the size of a shoe stared back at her.

"You're awake…" said Keiko, who seemed to be studying her.

"What time is it?" Spectra asked.

"Um….About five after twelve," answered a girl she had never seen the day before. Then after, Spectra stared to Yukina and asked, "Where's your brother?" Yukina stared blankly. "My brother…" she started to say, and then Botan grabbed Spectra by the arm and dragged her out before Yukina could finish her sentence. They entered the living room and Botan dragged her across still to the far side of the room. She leaned closer and eagerly whispered, "I don't know whether Hiei has told you or not…well seeing as how you asked that question I guess you don't…but Hiei has not told Yukina he is her brother and no one else is supposed to for that matter unless Hiei gives the permission to…do you understand that?"

"Sure. Why not? Will you let my arm go now?"

Botan's arm fell away.

"Where's my stuff?"

Botan pointed to her make believe bed and said, "Aside the couch," and left the room. She had suddenly noticed something that the rest of the girls simply had to know. When she entered the kitchen, everyone turned to her. "What's wrong?" Keiko asked. Botan seated herself and whispered, "You guys…I could definitely say not that she and Hiei are absolutely not _friends!_"

"Why would you say that, Botan? Asked Yukina.

"She has a _hicky! _I can't remember seeing a hicky on her neck yesterday. If she did, we would've definitely seen it. Her neck was bare!"

"You're saying Hiei gave it to her?" asked Shizuru.

"Who else would've!" Botan shrieked.

"I guess you're right…but still…." Shizuru looked thoughtful.

"Uh…..guys…." Yukina broke in.

"Yes, Yukina," said Shizuru.

"Look behind you."

Turning around now, they all saw Spectra staring back at them, fully clothed now.

"I never thought I was important enough to start a gossip cliché," she said.

"We're not gossiping, we're _discussing!_" Botan retorted.

"So you say," Spectra muttered.

"Why don't you put our suspicion to rest," Shizuru said suddenly, "and tell us, are you in love in Hiei?"

"Hmm…maybe," Spectra said plainly, as if it were _NO BIG DEAL_.

Botan gasped.

"Is Hiei in love with you?" Shizuru continued.

"Nope."

"But you just said you loved him," Botan shrieked.

"Doesn't mean he has to love me back. Ever heard of crush?"

"You mean you two are not going out?" Botan asked slowly.

"No, we're not."

"But…then how do you explain the hicky!"

"What hicky?"

"The one on the left side of your neck."

"It's not a hicky."

"Well it certainly doesn't look like a scar!"

"It's not a scar. It's a birthmark."

"Liar!" Botan said pointing a finger at Spectra. "You're screwing with Hiei and there is no use denying it. It's so damn obvious!"

Spectra wrapped her fingers around Botan's pointed finger….and twisted it.

Botan cried out.

Keiko and Yukina gasped.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes at Spectra who at the moment had let go of Botan's finger and stepped back as Botan fell to her knees.

"Get the facts straight before you start pointing fingers, Grim," she said, as she slowly raised her head to Shizuru, smirked, and left the room.

Yukina and Keiko rushed to Botan who was sobbing and holding the wrist of her throbbing and bleeding finger.

Shizuru rushed out after Spectra.

"Hold it right there!" Shizuru shouted as Spectra was about to exit the apartment.

Spectra stopped and turned around. There was a hint of anger in her eyes which made them seem a little menacing. This did not surprise Shizuru. Botan had probably hit a nerve of Spectra's and Shizuru concluded that Spectra hated assumptions.

"I really must get home now," Spectra said warningly.

"Not until you give me an explanation. There is obviously more to you than what meets the eye and unfortunately for me the rest of the girls can't see the beastly aura you carry. It's drawn Hiei to you though, and that's what you have to explain."

"I don't _have_ to explain anything. I _have _to go home."

"Don't you dare."

"What are you going to do if I do? Yell at me? Lecture me? Enroll me in the school of Good Girls With Bitchy Behavior?"

"Keep pushing it and I'll yell loud enough to return the boys to the apartment and have Hiei kick you ass—oh!" Shizuru stopped suddenly, amid her exclamation. She was afraid to breath. Spectra still stood across from her but her hair reached across and wrapped around Shizuru's neck. Spectra had thin dark hair that looked much shorter that it actually was. It closed about seven feet of space between them in less than a second. Shizuru's guess was that Spectra planned to strangle her to death until she noticed the thin silver dagger attached to the end of the long braided hair. It looked very sharp. The kind of weapon that could administer a quick and painless death. Focusing too much on the weapon about to kill her, Shizuru hadn't noticed a sudden chance of character in the girl standing across from her in the room. Not until the door burst open and made her look up then wince. A thin trail of blood run down her neck and into her clothes.

"Shizuru!" a male voice shouted. It was followed by, "Rose whip!" by a voice familiar to Spectra. Then the first male voice also shouted, "Spirit Sword!" Although Spectra had he back to the door, she was well aware of the scene behind her. Without warning Kazuma Kuwabara tried to slice through the hair of the she-devil about to kill his sister, ignoring his 'honor code.' He found that his sword left no effect at all. Shizuru cringed. The grip around her neck had tightened.

"Stop the nonsense," came Hiei's voice angrily but sternly.

Spectra released her grip and pulled her back, allowing it to hand freely but still braided. Shizuru sighed. Kurama did also. Yusuke looked galled. Hiei walked to Spectra and gave her a nice, hard, very meaningful slap. Tears immediately rose to her eyes. She held her face with both hands, not looking at Hiei then suddenly rushed out.

Rain was still falling heavily when Spectra finally found her way out of the apartment. He pulled her hair back into the small tight bun and started running in the direction she thought was home. Her abdomen hurt like hell but she couldn't figure out why. Slowing down to a jog she lifted her midriff slightly and pressed her hand over what she thought was the injured part of her body and pressed down slightly. Then quickly pulled away.

She did not need to look at her hand to confirm that she had cut herself badly. Spectra was unaware that she was about to run into the road with the "DON'T WALK" sign flashing. She was unaware until a car's horn blared at her several times and she realized what was going on. By then, it was too late. She was sailing in the air and was about to kiss the concrete floor. Another car was going to pancake her.

_Goodbye, Hiei, _she thought, and embraced herself.

But there was nothing to embrace herself for.

Someone had caught her.

Someone had saved her.

Someone was carrying her.

"Metari…" she thought suddenly gripping unto reality. As if he could read her thoughts, he looked down at her and smiled.

"Itsuki, I've got her. Let's get out of here!"

Spectra closed her eyes sighing.

They were going home.

They were going to face Daddy.


End file.
